Strange Customs
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey gets mixed up in a cultural experience during his trip to Africa that he's not sure if he can handle. What happens when it follows him back to USA? And how will his Girlfriend, omfg Cindy omfg take this? HxJ. Mr. Toffee, u better not read this.
1. Why Curiosity is Better Left to Cats

African Expidition: Eleven,

I guess I should feel lucky. After awaking from my comatose type slumber, I have made peace with the natives that have taken me in. They speak English, atleast most of them do. I have heard a few whisper behind my back in their native tongue. For whatever reason, I was granted a serving wench to show me around.

I just met her this evening. She's lovely, that's for certain, but her skin is so much lighter than everyone else's. Her eyes are olvie green and not brown and her hair is orange. She, like me, seems to be concidered an outsider by the rest of her tribe. No one crosses her path directly, and her head must always be lower than anyone else of darker color, leaving her to keep her waist bent at most times. The chief told me she was given to me as a pet and I may treat he as such. I don't understand it. She is given finer clothes than most of the others in her tribe. She looks more like a princess than a peasent girl.

My plan for tonight is to figure out why she is treated this way and if it's because of her coloring or if it's simply something she had done. I'm pretty sure it's the color.

OoOOoOO

Huey set down his log and looked at the staring girl by his side. Her copper skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the small candle between them. She had yet spoken a word to the young explorer, even though he had greated her twice.

"Hello,"

She just bowed her head bashfully at him.

"Can you tell me your name?"

She stared up at him like a confused child who had just been asked a math problem.

"Would you like to know my name?"

She nodded feverishly, her eyes sparkling, reflecting off the gem that rested on her forehead.

"My name is Huey," He told her slowly, "Can you say Huey?"

She smiled and nodded again, but placed her finger over her lips seriously.

"Huey..." He said slowly again, "Huuueeeey,"

She huffed, her puffy hair floating over her gold band that held the gems on her head. Like a tiara that held a long viel behind her. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. He just assumed she was concentrating. He repeated his name many times, until she grew annoyed and placed her hand over his mouth, not touching any part of him, however. She just let it float an inch away, but he understood to get quiet.

"You... want me to stop?"

She nodded again and pointed to chest, her fingers then went to her lips and covered her own mouth.

"You've... taken a vow of silence?"

She nodded again, happy to be understood.

"I would like to know your name, though," Huey told her seriously. A thought seemed to come to her head as she rose to her feet, she bowed at him before running out the hut urgently. Huey blinked in curiosity, jotting some notes down in his journal. About five and a half minutes later, he was graced by the young woman's precense again. She was cradling something in her hand delicately, her fingers cupped over whatever she was carrying.

She dropped to her knees back at her place and gently placed the small contents of her hand onto the space next to Huey's knee.

It was a flower.

Huey picked it up and examined it, he cocked an eyebrow at her and mouthed the word to himself, "Jasmine...?"

She nodded feverishly, pointing to herself.

"Jazmine? Your name... is Jazmine?"

Her eyes widened and she floated her hand an inch away from his mouth again, just like before, only this time it was desperate, as if she were afraid of someone hearing.

"Jazmine... look," Huey told her, pulling her hand away from his face. His skin touching hers, made her eyes go ablaze and she snatched it away as if it had been on fire, "I don't understand these customs of yours. You need to help me out, if you can speak, I demand you tell me what's up,"

"I am not allowed to speak unless directly ordered... It has rarely ever happened to me," She bit her lip and leaned in very close to him, keeping her voice hushed and almost inaudible, "I am... a tainted flower... I am fouled with the pale faced... I am not a true Juikinian,"

"So you're being punished for your parents sins?"

She nodded, "I'm not allowed into the tribe until someone helps me... get back in,"

Huey nudged himself closer, "How could one do that?"

"Oh!" She blushed feverishly, "I couldn't ask that of you,"

Huey felt his heart race at the sight of her flushed face. Her voice was gentle and her moods made a smile warn its way onto his face. He felt compelled to her, placing a hand over hers reassuringly, "I came here to help you people, Jazmine. I'm going to help you,"

"But I couldn't..."

"I promise you," Huey told her sternly, "I wanna help,"

"I..." She started, but turned her face away, unable to hide the red that was growing. Suddenly, a man, a tribes man Huey recognized, came into the hut, carrying a bowl of food. When he spotted Huey's hand over hers, his eyes grew wide and he spun on his heal to scream out into the night. Huey shot a look at Jazmine who looked mortified.

"No...!!" She exclaimed.

"What just..."

"I apologize, Huey," She looked as though she would start crying as she ran out of the hut. Huey followed. They ran after the tribesman, who had conjured up quite a commotion, people wondering out of their homes to see what on Earth he had been screaming about.

The tribesman made his way to the Chief's alter and whispered something into his ear. Huey watched as the hardened man's face grow very angry, and shot him a death glare.

"You have touched the tainted girl?" He exclaimed with a steadiness that made Huey feel sick.

"I held her hand," Huey said cautiously, "I didn't think it was..."

The chief slammed his staff hard on the alter and barked out, "We Juinikians have laws! You have touched the girl! You must be the one to free her!"

"But you grace-!" She exclaimed out of order, "He is unaware of our customs and-!"

"Silence girl!" The chief shouted in disgust, "Huey Freeman, you are one of dark skin like us, and you have touched the one tainted with the pale faced ones. Because of this she is disconnected by our tribe... it is by only one with our color that can return her to her people as she was meant to be. DO you accept this responsiblity?"

"Yes," Huey shrugged, he had wanted to help her in the first place. Jazmine turned sharply to him, her eyes blazing and it shock filled worry, "I'd... be happy to.."

"Then you, Tainted Child shall bear a dark child by the end of next year!"

"What!?" Huey exclaimed, nearly choking, "Bear a... a... ch-child?!"

"I tried to tell you," Jazmine whispered hushedly.

OoOOooOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOoooOOoOOoOO

_SAY WhAT!?_

_Again- like my japanese story, i know NOTHING of african culture. I just made up a group of people... based off of a movie with Tim Allen... idk what it was called but i watched it all the time. he had a jungle boy kid or something... uh... yeah_

_hope issall good folks!_


	2. New Girl In Town

Mr

Mr. Toffee… what I meant was that if u read this and get offended by sexual content I WILL report it as abuse. This is just fair warning and u know it. I'm tired of u telling me the same shit with every racy story I post. You KNOW its coming because usually, at least now, I mark them and WARN before hand. If u don't wanna read that kind stuff, I understand, but I'm not forcing u to do it so leave me alone about it.

Thank you.

OooOoOOoOOOoOOoOOoOOooO

African Expidition: Day Thirteen:

Well, I'm taking Jazmine back home with me today. I'm still a little worried about all of this. Jazmine seems even more upset than I am, however. Gosh… and Cindy's gonna just about lose it when I tell her. But, I mean, we agreed to see other people. I haven't slept with anyone yet, and I know she's had several men over night.

The chief said that the child is supposed to be conceived in the land of his father. Which was all good cos' I was leaving for Chicago anyway today. I just hope things start making sense now that the girl's allowed to talk.

OOoOooOOoOO

"You don't have to be silent anymore," Huey told the woman at his side, staring out the window, "In America, you can speak all you want… well… mostly,"

She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes, "We're… so high up. How does this… this thing stay so high and not fall?"

Huey opened his mouth to speak but shut it and pondered on that for a moment, "Well… uh… it's a machine. It's supposed to fly,"

"But will it not fall?" She asked desperately, her voice still muted.

"Don't worry about it," Huey assured her, he handed her a fashion magazine and smiled at her, "Here, look through this and pick out some things you like. We'll get you some clothes for your stay,"

Jazmine blinked as she turned through the pages, marveling at each piece of paper she saw. She blushed and stopped at a perfume add page. It was a close up of a white woman, who looked naked, being kissed on the neck by a rugged looking, and naked looking, young man.

Huey noticed her staring at the page for a long time and cleared his throat nervously.

"Is this… what conception is like for your people?"

Huey turned the page quickly and found a page splashed with clothes, "There ya go. Look on pages like this,"

Jazmine did as she was told, trying to make herself like what clothes she saw. She looked around at the other women on the plane. They looked pretty and they were all wearing clothes like this.

She turned her face to Huey, who was writing down something while looking out of a book.

She envied him. He was smart, strong and of course was accepted in her home. She sighed and watched him read. She wanted so badly to be intriguing to him. He was kind in a way, taking her home with him and helping her with her problem, even though he could have easily said no.

She soon grew restless, but Huey kept her in her seat, warning her that wondering around a plane wasn't the best idea when one doesn't know anything about said plane. She accepted this for a while, until she grew restless again and Huey had to calm her down.

"Food? Drink?" The stewardess asked politely, toting the cart around.

"Sure," Huey said casually, "Uh… I'd like some Malt Bull, please,"

"And for you, miss?" She asked, handing Huey his little bottle and shot glass.

"Uh…" Jazmine blinked.

"You can have something," Huey told her thoughtfully, "Are you thirsty?"

She nodded slowly, "I'll… just have some of that…" She pointed to what Huey was drinking. The stewardess smiled and handed her her own bottle and shot glass and was on her way.

"You sure about that?" Huey smirked.

"She approached you with speech!" Jazmine seemed mortified, "She approached you, a man! A man with darker skin and of taller height!"

"It's okay," Huey assured her, "In America, none of that matters,"

"It… doesn't?"

OoOOoOOooOOooOooO

"Well, here it is," Huey said loudly, letting the young woman into his condo. He lived well. VERY well. North Western University professor, Award winning author and Public Speaker. His home was expected of a rich bachelor. Big plasma screen TV, everything looking very uptown and secluded from the world.

"This… is your hut?" Jazmine seemed perplexed, "Why would you need all of these… things? Doesn't it make it more crowded?"

"These things… uh… make life a bit easier," Huey admitted, handing her one of Cindy's clothes that she had left over, "Watch," he walked her over to the sink and pulled at the faucet. Water instantly came burbling and gushing out of the silver opening, making Jazmine gasp.

"You control your very own tiny water fall!" She exclaimed, "How delightful!"

"It's pretty sweet," he grinned, leading her into the bathroom, "Look, why don't you go into this room here, get in these clothes and I'll rustle us up some supper,"

"Alright," She agreed, eyeing the clothes he gave her suspiciously. A pair of jeans, a Black Eyed Peas Tshirt, a pink sports bra and a pokey dot panties. She stared at the pants and shirt. She knew where these wore worn, she had seen them on many people since she arrived out of her tribe.

She pulled off her white dress robes and grabbed firm hold of the bra. It seemed like it SHOULD go to cover up her breasts but… it seemed far too small.

She pulled it over her head and let it rest were it was meant to, or atleast, she supposed. It was tight, and hurt her a bit. She shrugged, and assumed that all women dressed that way. She then pulled the panties up her legs, assuming it must have gone there. Nxt came the jeans.

They fit okay, but they held open at the front. It confused her so she pulled the Tshirt over her head, pulling her arms awkwardly everywehere. After what seemed like forever, she unlocked the curious maze and pulled her slinder arms through. It was really tight on her chest and hung open at her mid drift.

She bit her lip and surveyed her reflection. She looked like some of the girls in that magazine Huey had given her. So, she must be right on the money.

"Jazmine? You okay?" Huey said through the door way, worried at how long she had been in there.

"I think so," She said, walking out of the bathroom. Huey's eyes popped out of his head, practically. Her figure was hidden very well by that white robe because she was filling OUT Cindy's clothes.

"Do I…. Fit in?"

"Uh… here," Huey bit back his blush as he tried to button up her jeans and zip them shut, "These are a little tricky,"

The door slammed open and then shut in the front and a high pitched squeal was heard, "Oh HuuuuuuEEEEYYY!!"

A blonde, pale faced woman turned the corner and her mouth dropped wide open. Huey shot his hands away from Jazmine's zipper and looked at Cindy nervously.

"Cindy! Hey!"

"… Made a friend, Huey?"

"Uh, it's not what you think,"

"Is it?" She pierced her lips and popped her eyebrow. Jazmine surveyed her curiously. She was thin, very thin. She had a plump back side, however. Her hair was golden like the sun and her skin was almost pink. Her eyes were glass blue, making Jazmine stare.

"Jazmine is from Africa…" Huey explained, "I brought her from the tribe,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss," Jazmine bowed lowly, dropping to her knees and putting her forehead on the floor.

"Jazmine," Huey hissed awkwardly, picking her up by her arm, "You don't have to bow to white people, here,"

"But if I am to lay with her groom, then I must be her servant. It's the least this one could do,"

"uh… We're not married, Jaz-"

"Wait wait wait! You slept with this… this… HER!?"

Huey sighed and looked at his girlfriend and bit his lip. He shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand on her upper arm. He leaned in to whisper, "We need to talk…"

OooOoOOoOOOoOOoOOoOOooO

I should update this either later today or tomorrow XD


	3. Me Casa es Su Casa or whatever

Jazmine jumped, hearing her host getting screamed at by a hostile woman. She blushed and covered her mouth. She had never heard a woman speak to a man in such a manner! This Cindy was quite disrespectful. She made Jazmine angry, but she didn't try to listen. Some words were said that Jazmine didn't recognize.

"This shit is wiggedy WACK, man!"

Like those.

She could hardly hear what Huey was saying, but his voice was calm. It was always calm. That calm voice that made a small flush appear on Jazmine's cheeks. He had that handsom face that seemed as though it was sculpted from stone. His dark skin was also quite tempting to Jazmine.

Looking about the very futuristic room (atleast to Jazmine) she noticed small squares sitting on a bookshelf. She surveyed them, getting closer. She found the squares were filled with pictures. She scanned them all. There was one of a young man who looked just like Huey, only his hair was pulled into braids. Another was that same boy and Huey, they were playing a video game. The other boy, shoving at Huey's face to get him to lose. Huey's hand was wrapped around a few of the boy's braids. Jazmine giggled at this one.

Another picture had a very handsome young man with dreads. He was leaning against a candy apple red porche. Jazmine didn't know it was a porche, however, it just looked like a shinier version of all those noisy things still raging outside.

The last was a very old man with a younger woman and two boys. Jazmine gasped. One of the boys was crying, his cheeks red and his eyes puffy. He had his hand tangled in the woman's skirt. His poofy hair made a smile grow on Jazmine's face. That was Huey. She cocked her head to the side and ran her finger over his little face.

Her child would look like that. That made her happy.

"Fine! I'll just bounce!"

"Cindy!"

"PEACE!"

This was followed by a very shocking door slam. A minute later, Huey entered the living room.Jazmine jumped away from the photos, tucking the one she had been looking at down cast. She bowed quickly.

Huey's eyes raised and he saw her bowed at the hip. He rolled his eyes and reminded her, "You don't have to do that here,"

"My apologies," She said meekly, "I... I have ruined your relationship?"

Huey looked at her for a moment, noticing her hand on the back of a upturned picture. He smiled and waltzed over to the sofa, flopping down and running his thumbs over his eyes and shaking his head. He inhaled and exhaled before looking at the stunning young woman with the mind of a beaten puppy. He pittied her, but wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

"Nah," He managed, "That... relationship was ruined from the get go. You like that picture?"

"Oh!" Jazmine's face turned beat red as she lifted the picture and held it close to her chest, "I was just... trying to learn more of you,"

"If ya wanna know me just ask. But It's not a big deal. Make yourself at home here," Huey said, but caught himself, "Just... don't try to clean or anything like that. I know you weren't treated the best back at your home but... here... you're a guest,"

"My apologi-"

"And no more apologizing," Huey cut her off, "Just relax,"

Jazmine tipped her head in a respectful manner, "I understand... may I approach?"

"What? Ye...yeah, come sit,"

Jazmine tip toed over to him hurriedly. She sat down on the sofa carefully, almost in an uneasy manner. She slumped down on it, relishing in how soft it was. She giggled and started hopping up on her knees. Huey smirked when she started laughing and getting her whole body into the motion.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed, "It's... it's so _soft_!"

"Yeah... just wait til you get to a bed," Even though that wasn't how he meant it, he felt his heart start to thump. Bad choice of words. Damn it.

"Is this you!?" She asked, her laughter not seasing with her hopping. She jutted out the framed picture. Huey took it and smiled. He shook his head and fought back his own laughter.

"Yeah... that's me as a kid,"

Jazmine stopped her jumping, "Will... our child be like that?"

Huey turned to look at her sharply, his eyes wide. He felt his throat go dry. She wasn't much for tact, was she? But then again, concidering where she was brought up, ignorance wasn't so annoying to Huey.

"It's... possible..."

"I hope so," She smiled bashfully, looking down, "He would be _beautiful _in the eyes of my people. They'd love him very much,"

Jazmine giggled, jumping up and clasping her hands together, "WHat is your father's name? Who's your best friend? What do you like to eat best? What is your favorite color? Can you read? I have seen you write but can you read too? I've always wanted to read..."

"Woah, woah," Huey chuckled, "What's with all the questions,"

"I wish... to know all there is about you," she confessed happily, "Go on! Tell me!"

"Uh... my father's name is Deondre. I like to eat salad, mostly. My best friend is Michael Caesar. We grew up together. Yes, I can read. I enjoy it very much. I could teach you,"

Her eyes lit up like stars, a large, true smile forming. She reminded Huey of his little brother the Christmas he got a Playstation II, "For truth!?"

"Sure. It's not all that hard,"

She jumped in joyment, "Oh this is _amazing_!" she threw herself down on the couch next to him, "This is going to be great! Oh when should we start?"

"Uh... well... it's pretty late," Huey admitted, getting up and scratching the back of his neck, "Tomorrow we're gonna wake up early and go to a doctor,"

"Why?" She asked, a tinge of worry in her voice. She got up and dashed over to him, placing her hand on his forehead, "Are you sick? I can make you some Huji,"

"N-No... I'm not sick," Huey told her, putting her hand down.

"Then why are we going to a doctor?" She asked. She looked so helpless and obviously worried. It made Huey a little sick to be thinking of why they were going to that clinic. He felt guilty... but he knew that he needed to do it.

"To...see if you're sick,"

"But I am not,"

"But you _might _be,"

"I might be?" She blinked. She looked totally shocked and terrified, "Am I gonna be okay?"

"We're... gonna go see tomorrow,"

"Oh thank you, Huey!" She exclaimed, her demeanor suddenly much happier, throwing her arms around his torso, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for this one!"

Huey felt guilty. But he had to get this done. If she was positive for HIV or AIDS, then, he was gonna need to try something else than just having sex with her. He couldn't have that done to himself... and he couldn't have another child born with the sickness. There were too many as it was.

"Lets get to bed, okay?"

Jazmine nodded, bouncing a little, "Where should I make my sack?"

"No... come see," Huey ushered her to his bedroom and headed straight for his dresser. He pulled out a long tshirt, leaving Jazmine to stare at the bed with the upmost curiosity, "Here, you can sleep in this. Take all your clothes off and put them in the hamper in the bathroom okay?"

"Okay," She nodded in assent and did her quick hurry run/tip toe race to the bathroom. Huey started getting himself dressed as soon as she was gone, removing his pants and boxers and pulling up his pajama bottoms.

"Huey!" She shouted from the bathroom, "Do I remove the under garments as well?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Huey called back, feeling extremely foolish. He then removed his shirt and headed down the hall. He'd need to fix her bed up in the guest room. He had just passed the bathroom when he noticed the door wide open and poor Jazmine trying to desperately figure something out.

"Uh... Jazmine?"

"I am sorry," She said carefully, "I don't know what a _hamper _is,"

"Oh..." Huey took the wod of clothes in her hands and noticed something very bright red. He looked down and saw a spot of blood on the panties she had been wearing. Great. He had no idea he could move so fast. He thre the clothes into the hamper quickly and coughed, "There it is,"

"Oh... very clever,"

"Yes. uh... ready for bed?"

"Oh yessir," She said happily, "I am very excited for tomorrow,"

"Me...too," Huey walked by her and grabbed an arm full of towels. He then let her follow him to the guest room where he pulled off the comforter and top sheet and placed the towels down all over. Jazmine watched curiously, wondering why he would do such a thing.

"In uh... America, it is custom for new commers to sleep their first night on a bunch of towels to uh... be most comfortable,"

"Oh!" Her smile came back, "May I try it out, now?"

"Sure. Hop on in,"

She crawled atop the bed and sat indian style in the center. She giggled and started to do a repeat of the couch incident, "You are correct, Huey! This is very comfortable!"

"Yeah... lie down now,"

She did as she was told, flopping her head down on the pillow, relishing the feel of it on her poofy hair. Huey carefully pulled the covers over her slim body and gave her a smile, "If you uh... need anything... I'll be in my room,"

"Good night, Huey!"

"G'night, Jazmine,"

As soon as he had left the room, Jazmine flopped up and down on her bed twice again, snuggling her face into her theraputic pillow, amazed at how something could feel SO soft. The silk sheet covering her body made her feel clean and perfect in everyway. She giggled again and inhaled deeply at the pillow under her head.

It smelled like him. She started to shut her eyes until she soon fell fast asleep. She just couldn't wait for the next day.

OoOOoOOooOOoOOoOooOOoO

Preview for next time

_"Ja-JA-JAZMINE! This is a ONE PERSON PLACE!" _

_Jazmine stumbled out of the shower, her eyes wide. Her clothes and hair stuck to skin like a second layer. Her face burned red as she ran to her room, shouting an apology to her host who was left to be shocked and rather awkward in the shower. _

- yey! That silly Jazmine!

Uh oh. its actually getting somewhat serious! EEK!


	4. Doctor my Eye

Jazmine woke up very early. She streched out her arms happily and bounded up onto her feet. She wondered if Huey was up yet. Forcing back a smile, she tip toed around the condo, her speed quickening when she heard a running water sound coming from the bathroom. The door was open and she could see the shadow of Huey standing under another tiny water fall... only this one was big enough to play in.

It reminded her of a small brook by her village where she would play with the other children when she was young. How fun!

She jumped in the shower, pulled at the curtain. She lost her footing, not realizing how slippery it was. She heard Huey yelp and turned around to look at him, her eyes instantly going down to where she realized he was completely naked.

"I...!"

There was a moment of silence for a split second, as if both sides were trying to process what was happening. Finally, Huey broke the silence.

"Ja-JA-JAZMINE! This is a _ONE _PERSON PLACE!"

Jazmine stumbled out of the shower, her eyes wide. Her clothes and hair stuck to skin like a second layer. Her face burned red as she ran to her room, shouting an apology to her host who was left to be shocked and rather awkward in the shower. She plunged herself onto her bed, trying to hide under the covers.

Oh she was in for it now. Yes, she was sure of it. He had screamed at her. He would storm in there any moment now and punish her, just like they always did. Oh, she hoped he would understand it was a mistake and not hit so hard. She hated getting beat, but understood it was just the way live was.

"Jazmine?" He heard him calling from down the hall. She held her breath and shut her eyes tight. Maybe he wouldn't find her.

"Jazmine?" He called again. He was closer. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in her room and she bit her lip tightly and held her breath. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze and a weight being lifted as the covers were picked up off of her, "Jazmine...?"

"I am so sorry!" She wailed, tears streaming from her hurt filled eyes, "It... it was an accident! I thought it was a game... I... I am sorry! I didn't mean to see you unarmored!" She was trembling in fear, and yet she sat up, pulling up her, or should I say, his, shirt to expose herself, "I will take my punishment, however," She let the shirt rest just under her chest, revealing her flat tummy and... nether regions. Huey tucked her shirt down quickly and gave her a puzzled gaze. Before he got it down, however, he noticed severe bruises on her upper legs and stomach.

"Woah, I was just surpirsed, Jazmine," He told her hastily, "It's... not that big of a deal,"

"But I witnessed you exposed! You are not enraged by my ignorance?"

"You didn't know any better," He said thoughtfully,

"So you're not gonna hit me?" She clutched her knees to her chest and looked at him with those big green eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Why would you... No. No, I would... no. I would never hit you, Jazmine," He told her sweetly. He draped a hand over her cheek, staring deep into her half shut eyes that popped open, obviously not used to so much physical contact. A tear rolled out and dripped on his hand. She seemed so helpless... so frail. He felt a lump form in his throat. What a hard life she must have led.

Jazmine shut her eyes and placed her handon top of his, rubbing her cheek into his cool palm. When she opened her eyes, she saw Huey giving her the most sympathetic look she had ever seen.

"Thank you," She muttered lowly.

"Uh... we should... get ready. Your appointment is in an hour,"

"What should I wear?" she asked, not sure what was customary to wear to a doctor in america. Huey walked her over to the closet by the door and pulled it open. She gasped at the sight. American clothes!

"I got these before you woke up. They should fit you... if not, we can just buy you more," He confessed, "Sorry it's not too many but I figured well... we'd have to get some bigger stuff when uh..."

She didn't hear him, she was busy tearing at the gut of the closet, pulling out things that made her coo with excitement. Huey smiled and took out a blouse and a matching skirt, tossing them on the bed. He would have to explain matching to her later on. He was desperate to get her to a pharmacy.

He smiled at her and let himself out.

oOOoOOoOOoOOooOOooOooOooO

"Miss. Jazmine? The doctor will see you now,"

"Thank God," Huey heaved, getting up. Jazmine stood and followed him into the cheery hall way. Her nose was crinkled as she leaned in to whisper.

"Huey, why does it smell so odd in this place?"

"It's because it's very, very clean," Huey explained, "It's a good smell, I promise,"

Jazmine decided to just accept this and followed him happily down the hall. Once they reached the place, Huey caught his breath when he realized the doctor was exactly who he had scheduled for.

"Well hello, Huey," The woman said icely, "Long time no see,"

"Ah-Amie... hey! God, am I glad to see you,"

"You asked for me,"

"I know but just because a doctor is requested means nothing now adays," He grumbled warningly.

"Oh, are you still crying about that silly prostate exa-"

Huey cut her off by clearing his throat heavily. She just smiled and looked at Jazmine curiously. Jazmine's eyes were bug shot and her mouth was agape. She bowed her head tightly, her lip being victim to the harshities of her teeth.

"This must be the patient?" Amie asked sweetly.

"Yes, uh... Dr. Clark, this is Jazmine. She's the one I told you about,"

"I figured so," Amie said thoughtfully, "Well, any friend of Huey's is allowed to call me Amie. It's lovely to meet you, Jazmine,"

"You are a woman... and a doctor?" Jazmine was amazed, a smile growing on her lips, "What a great country this must be! Your husband must be of great caliber,"

Huey looked at Amie who just smiled and pulled her gloves on tight. She gestured to the large bench that doctors have people sit on for check ups.

"I understand you're here for a test,"

"To see if I am sick,"

"A little... lesson would be nice, too," Huey coughed delicately. When Amie looked at him with puzlement, he coughed again, "timeofthemonth,"

"Uh huh," Amie nodded, "Okay Huey, you may go,"

"right," Huey nodded, turning for the door. Jazmine jumped, her panic coming back.

"You're leaving?"

"He'll be right outside the door, won't you, Huey?"

Jazmine looked at Huey desperately. Huey gave her a calm stare and nodded casually, "I'll be just an ear shot away, I swear,"

Jazmine had to comply. She just sat back on her seat and stared down at her bare knees.

Amie smiled at Jazmine as soon as Huey left and held out a cotton swab, "Open up for me, please," Jazmine's mouth instantly popped open and allowed the medical advisor to run the swab over the inside of her mouth. (okay, idk what else is done to check for STDS and such... so we're gonna skip to AFTER the check up)

OoOooOOoOoOOOoOoOO

Huey startled up when Jazmine stepped out of the room. She smiled gently at Huey and threw her hands behind her back, "She wants to talk to you,"

Huey stepped inside the room, looking at Amie with worry on his face.

"It's weird, Huey," She said casually, tucking a test tube in a rack, "But I don't think she has it... I wont know for sure for another week or so,"

"I appreciate this, Amie,"

"You should," She said in her monotone voice, she eyed Huey with a smirk, "I didn't believe you on the phone,"

"I dunno what I'm gonna do about this, honestly,"

"DO what you think is right," She just said simply. She turned to smile at him devilishly, "Cindy had some choice words about you last night,"

"I figured you'd already heard," Huey mused to himself, "I really, really appreciate this. All of this,"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better... I totally see your side of this one," Amie smiled. Her facial expression changed with her topic conversation, "I gave Jazmine some supplies and made sure she knows how to use them. My firm will call sometime next week with her results,"

OoOooOOoOO about a week later!! oOOoOOoO

"Tuh-heh-"

"No, T and H together make Thhhh," Huey told her gently, "The,"

"Uh huh. The Kuh-kuh-cat IiiIiiISSS-is- is ssawphhht...ss-aww-pht... Soft! Soft! The cat is soft!" She read, laughing to herself. Huey smiled at her and let her bounce around on the couch again. She jumped around the living room, waving the book around triumphantly, "I did it! I read! I read!"

She flopped right back down on the couch and tossed a pillow in the air, "Thank you so much! I am... smart now!"

Huey was about to inform her that she was smart to begin with, but his phone rang. He pointed his finger at her to stay put until he returned and he picked up the reciever.

"Hello,"

lsue

"Mr. Freeman? This is Angela from Mr. Clark's office,"

"Oh.."

"We have Jazmine's results back,"

OoOOoOOoOOOOOoOOooOO

AHHH!H!HH!!

CLIFF HANGER!!

BUH BUH BUH BUUUUUUUUUM!!

hope u guys are enjoying it tho XD


	5. Get Retarded!

_Mr.Toffee, it is appreciated. _

_OoOooOooOOOoOOOoOOOoO_

"Uh... I think you're goin over board here," Caesar teased, looking at Huey's shopping cart.

"Well... I don't know what to do about any of this," Huey admitted, tossing in another pack of diapers, "I mean... baby stuff,"

"She isn't even pregnant yet and you're already buying..." Caesar laughed, nudging at large box taking up most of the space of the cart, "a baby bed,"

"Hey! It's gonna happen soon so I don't wanna...ya know... not be prepared,"

"Why you buggin?" Caesar wanted to know, "I mean... It takes nine months ta have a kid, ya know?"

"I...know,"

"So..."

"So what?"

"So how_ is _she?" Caesar leaned in, muttering so only Huey could hear. Huey blushed a bit and pushed the cart a bit faster.

"I... don't understand..."

"Sure you do. Better than Cindy? Amie an' me are dyin ta know,"

"I... have no idea," Huey shoved his cart even faster, trying to shake off his friend's questions. This only intrigued the Brooklyn natice even more.

"Wait... so... You haven't slept with her yet?"

"I... haven't slept with... _any _girl... yet," Huey admitted.

"You mean..." Caesar started but soon busted out into laughter, "No WONDER Cindy wanted y'all to see otha people!! Haha..! Oh man.."

To explain the onslaught of words that was said would be far to silly in order to keep with the mood of the story. So instead of any of that, we shall go check up on Jazmine and see what she is doing.

Jazmine tip toed over to the stereo, remembering seeing Huey work it before. She hated being at the house all alone, but relished in the moment of being able to listen to those wonderful sounds that came from the speakers of the den.

She turned the dial, a smile playing on her lips. Once it couldn't turn anymore, she pushed a button and was nearly blown out of the way. The bass rocked the condo, Jazmine could feel it in her heart, literally. Her bones seemed to vibrate along with the rythym and she clapped her hands over her ears.

_And the bass keep runnin' runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and  
runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and...  
_

But only for a moment.

_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect _

She started shaking her hips to the music, enjoying the feel. Music has always been her favorite thing, even from the tribal drums back at home. She could never dance along with the others by the fires, but she always did so in secret, hiding behind a hut to do so.

_collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient, follow  
your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition. _

_Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
_

Oh. It just sounded so good to her. She was twirling and leaping and shaking. She had almost forgot where she was when she heard the door open. She stopped moving and a smile plastered on her face.

_Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. _

_Act up from north, west, east, south._

"I am pleased that you are ho-" She stopped when she was greeted at the threshold by a bulky young man with surprised eyes. Jazmine's mouth dropped and she was humiliated. The boy looked alot like Huey, but his hair was pulled back. If she wasn't so scared, she would have realized he was the boy from the pictures. But the fact was, he was a stranger and Huey had made the mistake of letting her watch Liftime all week.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get retarded, get retarded, get retarded.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. _

_Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. _

_Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here.  
Yeah._

"Who the hell is _you_?"

"You must leave!" She exclaimed, trying to be heard over the loud music, "I do not wished to be raped or kidnaped or murdered, please!"

"Bitch, what you-"

_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it._

"YOU MUST LEAVE!" She shouted, starting to run the opposite way, "Don't harm me!"

"What the...bitch is crazy," Riley scoffed, "Hey! Wait! Where's Huey at!"

_Ya'll hear about it, two peices to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
Don't worry 'bout it, people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like an infant new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution._

He chased after her, only making her fear sky rocket. She darted into her bedroom, finding her shelter once again under her covers. Okay, so Huey had found her there before. But this boy didn't look as smart as Huey.

_Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.  
_"Hey!" He was in the room.

Okay... so maybe she needed a new hiding place. Jazmine jolted up and tried to break for the door but Riley grabbed her by the waist to try and stop her. She tripped mid grab and fell totally back, her weight pulling Riley down as well.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get retarded, get retarded, get retarded.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here.  
Yeah_

And JUST at that moment...!

"What the hell...!?" Huey nearly shouted, slamming his door open, and walking into the booming house. He half expected to see a raging party. Caesar was just laughing. But Huey was genuinely concerned.

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and... Come on ya'll let's get...Oohhoo! _

"Yo girl likes to rock it wit da Peas, eh?" He asked, "I can respect that,"

"Jazmine..?"

Riley was trying to pull himself off the insane seeming girl who was flailing like crazy. But was finding trouble since during the tussel, her spaghetti strap shirt got tangled in his chain.

_Aha, let's get oohhoo... in here (right now yeah.) Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here... Cookoo, aha, let's get,  
cookoo, in here...ow, ow, ow..._

"Get off of me! Get off of me this _MOMENT_!!" she screamed.

"Stop movin' round an' I _can_!"

_ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...  
_

"What the fuck!?" Came a new voice. Riley and Jazmine snapped their heads up to see Huey staring down at his brother on top of his future baby momma on the foot of the very tussled up bed. Not to mention just in time for that damn annoying song to shut off. Thank you, Caesar.

"Huey thank God you here! This crazy bitch broke into yo house!"

"woah..!" Caesar just entered.

Jazmine shoved as hard as she could, snapping the strap holding her attached the man and ran over to Huey. Riley was now staring up on his butt, at the girl tucking behind Huey pathetically.

"Yo man! What the fuck!?"

"Huey! I was attacked I may have been raped!" She wailed, poking her head up, trying to keep her shirt with her hands, "I don't think he stole anything but-"

"Jazmine! This... moron is my brother," Huey blurted out, his heart going through summer saults at hearing her speak in such a manner. He actually... wanted to hit his brother, even though he knew it wasn't as it seemed. He was infuriated that anyone had caused her so much pain. Odd... he normally didn't care like that... for... for anyone, really.

"Oh..." Jazmine blinked and poked her head down to look at the boy laying there who was pulling the broken strap out of the chain around his neck. Jazmine jumped, "My apologies, Huey brother! Come! I shall make you welcomed!" She took his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hall. Caesar snickered as they passed by. He looked at Huey with a smirk.

"I dun think she can make him feel more welcomed than that," This earned him a punch.

When Huey and Caesar caught up with the two, Jazmine had Riley sitting on the couch and was shoving a footstool under his feet and propping some pillows behind him.

"Are you comfortable, Huey Brother? I can get you a drink if it's please you,"

"Huey, what the hell is this?" Riley barked, pointing to the smiling Jazmine who's shirt was totally lopsided, exposing the top corner of her left bra cup.

"Jazmine is uh... well... she's my..."

"She's gon' be Huey's baby momma," Caesar said bluntly, earning a death glare from Huey, "Got somethin ta eat?"

"Yes!" Jazmine jumped, "Come! I shall make you food! Huey has showed me all the gadgets in the kitchen!"

"cool," Caesar shrugged and followed the overly happy Jazmine into the kitchen. Riley was staring at Huey, his mouth agape and his eyes as big as saucers. Huey rubbed his eyes and flopped down on the sofa right next to him, notready for the onslaught of questions soon to besmeech him.

To make another long, boring drabble short, we're gonna skip again. Don't like it? Read another fic.

Huey sighed as he pulled the sheets on his bed. Of course Riley came by looking for money. Usually Huey was one to turn him away, but knew that if he didn't just write the damn check, Riley wouldn't leave for a few days. And well.. time was running out for Huey and Jazmine.

"Hu-Huey...?" A voice interupted his thoughts. Huey snapped his head over to the woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing something that he most certainly did not buy for her. It was red and lacey and... short. She seemed paranoid by his gaze and slithered a bit at it, "A-Amie got it... for me,"

Huey blinked. She looked... amazing in it. He tried very hard to keep from oogling her, "I.. uh... see,"

This was terribly awkward. Huey knew nothing of seduction. And... was foreplay in need of occuring? Did she want it? Did he want it? God... no clue.

"Is it... alright... if I am.. afraid?" She spoke quietly, her gaze down cast. Huey chuckled.

"Yeah. It's...okay," Huey smiled a bit, walking over to her. She seemed to keep her stares away, not wanting to look at him in the face. She had been awoken by virgins of her village screaming on their wedding nights. She had overheard whispers of it being very, very painful and that... scared her.

"Jazmine?" Huey said quietly, "We don't... I mean... you don't have to if you don't-"

"But we must," she started to cry, tears welling up and sliding down her face. Huey just sighed and cupper her face, looking deep into her broken eyes, "And... is it wrong if.. I... want to?"

Huey blinked in shock. He couldn't even try to hold back his smile when he placed a kiss on her eyelid.

"I... want to, too,"

She looked at him, still not used to so much physical contact. But she felt her eyes slip shut when his lips fell lightly on hers. It was something she had never experianced before. Men and women didn't really kiss in her tribe. Atleast... not around others so Jazmine never saw it.

Before she realized what was happening, she was lifted up and placed on the softest, most comfortable bed she had ever felt. Something... something like heaven.

OoOOooOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOOoOOO

_In case yall couldnt tell... She doesnt have AIDS. i didnt wanna finish up_

_that whole convo. im trying to get to the pregers part_

_oh yeah! Caesar and Amie is a couple if ya couldnt tell that, either!_


	6. Hit a Snag

"Huey..." Jazmine moaned lightly, rollin to her back.

"Hm?"

"Do you think he'll look like you?" Jazmine asked, rubbing her tummy affectionately. Huey rolled himself over to look at the the plump woman wearing one of his old tshirts. He placed his hand on her watermelon sized gut and ran his hand all over with hers.

"Would you like that he looked like me?"

"I would..." She admitted, "It would be a curse if he should look like me..."

"Why do you say that?" He blinked.

"Because I am not as pretty as you are... my skin is... so... muted and scraggily," Her words rewarded her a kiss and a little chuckle from the man sharing his bed with her.

"You... are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met..." He whispered hotly into her ear. Jazmine sighed and snuggled into him, her back pressed against his chest. He draped his arms around her, playing with her tummy and replying to his son's kicks with pushes of his hand, "how you feeling?"

"Not so bad..." She sighed, enjoying his warmth, "I don't feel sick anymore,"

"Good," Huey said, dropping a kiss on her cheek. He couldn't recall a time he felt so joval. He nuzzled her gently with his nose. She responded by snuggling back and kissing him. Huey was a bit startled. They had kissed before, obviously, but he had to always initiate it. Always.

Was she... finally getting used to him?

He let that thought take him to sleep, relishing on the thought of living his life as a family. Or... well... family-ish.

OoOOoOOOoOOOOoooOOoOOoooOOOoo

Huey smiled when Amie pointed out the baby on the moniter. His grin grew bigger than Amie, or anyone else, had ever seen on the usually stoic man. Jazmine blinked in confusion, how was that possible?

"Amazing isn't it? We can see the baby in perfect 3D view," Amie bragged, "He looks like you, Huey,"

"You think?" Huey was smiling.

"That's... the baby?" Jazmine breathed, "Is his skin dark?"

Huey and Amie shot her odd looks. Amie shook her head with a smile and said, "Yes, his skin will be dark,"

"Good..." Jazmine sounded totally relieved.

Huey looked at Amie with a face that read something of an apology. The doctor stepped away from Jazmine and jotted something on a clipboard, "Okay... the baby is due any day now. Wow. Are you keeping her diet consecutive?"

"Of course,"

"Okay... Doctor Pewtersmith is a friend of mine. He will deliver the baby. You will want to be in the room with her, Huey?"

"Sure,"

"Great. Okay, make sure she keeps eating her vitamins and everything should be fine," Amie explained. She pointed a stern finger at him, "You make sure that you keep an eye on her. These next few days are gonna be rough. Don't let her out of your sight. She can not be alone. This is the most impartive point at the pregnancy. If she goes into term early and is all alone there will be trouble,"

"Makes sense,"

"She should probably learn to use a phone,"

"Oh, I know already!" Jazmine bragged, "Huey taught me his work number and his cell number!"

"Well, thats all fine, but has he taught you 911?"

"Yes! For emergancies only," Jazmine was proud of herself for remembering. Amie smiled and nodded in assent.

"Yes, well, you do know that if you start to deliver the baby and you're all alone, thats an okay time to call 911, right?"

Jazmine nodded her understanding and looked up at Huey with happy eyes. Huey smiled down at her and helped her up and out of the dimly lit room. Amie waved at them, and let them on their way.

OoOOooOOoOOooOOOoOOoOO

"What are you doing, Huey?"

"Finishing making this bed," Huey answered, "Lil' guys gotta have a place to sleep, right?"

"I... suppose. But I wish you wouldn't spend money on me,"

"I like to," Was his flirtacious reply as he adjusted the last bar at the bottom, holding the crib up. He grinned at his handy work and stood up, "Besides, its not for you, it's for the baby. Yeah. I figure we can just turn the guest room into his room since you uh... moved in with me in my room an' all,"

"His room?"

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you but... I had Caesar come over to help baby proof the house. I got all those pluggy thingies for the electrical sockets, some toys. I got rid of all the sharp edged furniture and moved all the really breakable stuff to high shelves," Huey bragged inhaling deeply, "I'm pretty sure I'll prolly have to scrap a lot of those when he starts walkin' cos, hell, I know me an' my brother tore up every nice thing OUR grandad had,"

"Walking?"

"Yeah. But by that time, I think we'll probably move into a bigger place- better yard, ya know?"

"Oh... Huey..." Jazmine turned her gaze down, her hands running over her stomach.

"Jazmine..." Huey spun to face her, taking her hands into his, "I... I've never been a happy person... but with you... I don't know. It's just like... I can't stop smiling. I don't know what's traditional back at your tribe but, here in America..." Huey reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Jazmine's eyes widened, she knew exactly what that was for. Also, from TV, "When a man wants a woman for a wife... he proposes with one of these," He revealed the ring. It was solid gold, the center was a perfectly cute garnet stone, "I didn't wanna getcha a diamond cos... well... heh, ya know..."

"Huey..." She gasped lightly, tears flowing to her eyes. Huey smiled again, his heart reaching new heights.

"I've... fallen in love with you, Jazmine,"

She could hardly speak, the tears running like waterfalls as she clasped her hands over her mouth. She shook her head violently and stepped away from him. Huey had first thought her tears to be good. Like women on TV... but all his hopes, dreams and well... everything soon came smashing to the ground like a burning heap of rubble as soon as she muttered a very inaudible,

"No..."

"Wh..what?"

"Huey, the baby isn't staying here," Jazmine confessed, "I'm not staying here. I have to go home,"

"Go home?" Huey repeated, almost dumbfounded, "Jazmine, home is where they beat you and hate you for being light skinned. Why would you want to go home to that?"

"They wont if I have the baby," Jazmine reasoned, rubbing her tummy, "They...they'll love me if I bring them back a healthy dark skinned child. A strong boy, also! He will be sent off to work the armies! Grow up to be a warrior,"

The realization hit Huey like a ton of heavy bricks. It took him a moment to speak. He paced around the room, finally feeling the bitter, horrible taste of actually getting what it feels like to be a "Baby Daddy,".

"I...I can't believe this, Jazmine," He finally coughed out, "You... you don't love this baby, do you?"

"Of course I do," she said darkly, "He's... gonna save me,"

"You're giving him up to be a mercenary, Jazmine! This baby is just so you can be... be accepted!" Huey spat, glaring holes at her. Jazmine normally would have flinched at his anger, but felt something in her snap.

"How would you like it! If your entire family, entire nation hated you and no matter how hard you worked or tried to be love, your own FATHER wouldn't look at you!" She let her tears continue, her fists balled tightly, "All I ever wanted was for them to love me!"

"And THIS is gonna do it!?" Huey barked, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring at her in the eyes, "Jazmine.. I love you. I love you. Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU. I want you to stay here with me. I... I know I was meant to just get you pregnant and send you back but... Things have changed. You can stay here, Jazmine. You can stay here cos... I don't think I can go back to who I was before,"

"Huey..." She sniffed, "How can you ask me that? To decide this _instant_?"

"Why should it take you any time?"

"Because you're asking me to leave everything I have ever known for the rest of my life!"

"Because everything you have ever known has been _abusive_! And you're just gonna give _our _baby to live the life you have had to live! Now you look me in the eye and tell me honestly, _honestly_, are you okay with that!?" Huey shouted at her, "Don't you get that I love you? I LOVE you!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, snuggling his face into her hair, "Please... please say it back..."

_I love you..._

"Huey..." She let more tears fall. She so wanted to say yes, but something in her refused, "Please... lemmie just... think,"

_I love you so much!_

"Save it," Huey snapped, heading for the door. He grabbed his coat and hollered over his shoulder, "Don't wait up!"

_Don't go. I love you. _

She heard the door slam and she collapsed to her knees, crying loudly in her hands. Why couldn't she say she loved him back? What was wrong with her? She knew she did... so why couldn't she just do it? Was it... fear? Was she afraid of loving him? She sniffed. She had felt so smart, pretty, and civilizied this passed year. He had made her feel special. Ever since she met him... he treated her like a human.

And she knew his words were true... she knew that going home was not wise...but... it had been all she could focus on during her beatings and hurt filled words growing up. She craved love so desperately... that she was lashing out at it.

That's when she felt something drop from under her. She looked down and saw the large wet stain forming at her bottom. She yelped and nearly collapsed from the sudden pain.

She was... having the baby.

_OoOOOoOOoOOOoOOoOOOoOO_

_I assumed yall noticed that Jazmine is actually getting better vocab now _

_i tried to make it obvious... but i guess i failed XD _

_She's supposed to be changing a lil bit. _

_yey! Baby!_

_Uh oh! Huey! _


	7. Seventh Heaven haha get it?

Huey sneered at his ringing pocket, his hands gripping at the wheel tighter and tighter. He finally grew fed up with it and turned it off, driving as fast as he could. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and whoever was calling him (he was sure it was Jazmine) wasn't leaving him alone.

Jazmine, however, was moaning as she rolled on the floor, trying to get Huey to answer his cell. She must have dialed the number a billion times. Each time she was greeted with, "This is Huey. Leave a message," she'd cry into the receiver only to have her message go unchecked. Tears were spilling from her eyes as the pain burned like a heated knife.

She tried to recall the emergancy number but was drawing a blank. All she could think of was the pain.

Finally, the door opened and she jumped. Could it be Huey?

"Hey Big Huey!" No. Caesar.

"Caesar! Help!" Jazmine moaned. The young man stepped into the room and his eyes popped wide open, seeing the pathetic woman writing in her own pain on the ground, "The baby's coming and Huey isn't here!"

"Woah! Damn... okay," Caesar exclaimed, running over to her and helping her up on to her butt, "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes... but... he's mad at me... He won't answer,"

"Shit... okay, look, girl, we gotta get you to the hospital ASAP," He helped her up, not expecting her to be so damn heavy. She heaved and moaned but made it to her feet. She rocked back and shouted in pain. A contraction, "C'mon, girl, we gotta get ya to the car,"

She was able to walk to the car without too much trouble. Caesar had to hold onto her the entire time, making her take each step as if it were on lava rocks.

The actual driving part was the worst, however. Caesar loved his car. LOVED his car. So having a...wet woman in labor sitting in his front seat was making him feel a bit sick. Her screaming was making it worst, though. He was ducking and weaving through traffic, racing as fast as he knew the car could go without sending them crashing.

A police officer on a motorcycle passed them, giving Caesar an angry look, "Pull OVER!" Caesar pointed to Jazmine with a desperate look on his face.

"SHE HAVIN A BABY, FOOL!"

The police officer nodded in assent, a smile on his face as he snapped in front of Caesar and helped him through. Caesar sighed in relief, starting to feel a bit better about getting there on time. He popped his cell open and tried Huey, who didn't answer. His phone was off? What was that moron thinking?

"Hello?"

"Amie! Thank God! Jazmine's having the baby NOW!"

"Now? Caesar, I just saw her today she shouldn't-"

"SHE'S HAVING THE BABY RIGHT NOW! WE'RE ALMOST TO THE HOSPITAL AND SHE'S GETTING MY CAR ALL BIRTH-I-FIED!" Caesar shouted.

"Okay, calm down. I'll call the hospital for you," Amie said steadily, "Where's Huey?"

"I don't know! The niggah wont answer his phone and he's mad SHE'S GETTING BABY JUNK ALL OVER MY FRONT SEAT, AMIE!"

"Okay, Okay. Just get to the hospital as fast as you can. Don't do anything to stress her out,"

"Stress her out!?"

"Yes! Like yelling about your car!"

"Oh... gotcha. Kay. Later,"

Caesar snapped his cell shut and opened it again to try for Huey. Again, he didn't answer. But it didn't matter since they were pulling up at the clinic. Jazmine needed alot of help getting out of the car, luckily for Caesar, the cop decided to help them out. He grabbed her left side and Caesar took the right and together they were able to hobble her into the hospital.

"Freeman?" The nurse asked, coming over to them. Caesar nodded.

"Yeah, this is Jazmine, she's bout to give birth,"

"Yes, we know," The nurse said, getting some more nurses to bring a wheel chair over, "C'mon, hun. Are you the father?"

"Me? N-no. I'm just uh... no. I'm not the father,"

"Can you contact the father?"

"I can try," Caesar admitted.

"He's... mad at me," Jazmine groaned, still clutching Caesar's hand, "Don't call him anymore, please?"

"Sweety, he needs to be here," The nurse told her thoughtfully, already carting her to her room, "Now, we don't have to call him but if he wants to be here then you shouldn't let him hate himself for not knowing about it,"

Jazmine sighed and nodded at Caesar, but before she could say anything she screamed again and rolled her head back, "Just get it out, please! Please!"

OoOOooOOoOOOoOOooOOOooO

"Yeah?" Riley picked up his phone, looking at Huey who was sitting in the younger brother's apartment with a beer in his hand, "Huey here? uh..." he looked at his brother who shook his head to insuate that he didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment, "Uh... whatcha need?"

"His baby momma is HAVIN his baby! An' I'm about to have to go in! Don't he make me go in that birthing room!"

"Jazmine's havin the baby _now_!?"

Huey jumped up and snatched the phone, slamming it on his ear, "Caese!? Where are you?"

OoOOooOOoOOOoOOooOOOooO

A very flustered black man came nearly running into the hospital waiting room. He trotted right up to the front desk and exclaimed a quick, "Jazmine?"

"The pregnant woman?"

"Yes!"

"You're the father?"

"_YES_!"

"Room 708. She's already in labor,"

"Thanks!" And with that, Huey took off down the hall, without actually sprinting, he kept his pace as fast as he could without being too reckless. He swung by the elevator and pushed the up button. He tapped his foot about three hundred times. He looked like a man who had just jugged three gallons of raw caffene, but he didn't really care about appearances at the moment.

Ugh! How long was the elevator going to take!?

The doors suddenly fwooshed open. It was packed. Huey cursed and took off down the hall. He cut a sharp turn at the stairs and bolted up, this time, actually running as fast as he could.

Once he reached the second floor, he started looking at the numbers on the wall by the doors.

705... 706... 707...708. He took a deep breath and tore the door open, dashing inside and over to the bed at the center of the room. Jazmine's green eyes popped wide open. He saw her mouth form his name, but he didn't even hear it. It was if everything was blank.

"Jazmine..." He finally caught his breath, grabbing her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm so _sorry_, Huey," She started to cry, "I wasn't..."

"Sh, sh, sh. We can talk about it later," He told her gently, running his hand over her hair.

"I'm so glad you're here, man!" Caesar suddenly blurted out. He tore off his green cover thing and mask and gloves and tossed them at Huey. He then gave his love to Jazmine before bolting it out of there. Huey smiled at Jazmine and slipped on his new "gift" from Caesar.

OoOOoeww miracle of liffeeee eewwwwOoOOooOo

Huey sighed as he sat next to Jazmine's bed. The tiny baby sleeping soundlessly in the little crib the hospital offered. Jazmine would be allowed to go home the next day, and so would little Robert. Bobby for short. Huey was thrilled that Jazmine had agreed to name him after his Grandfather. For some reason, Huey couldn't sleep. He lay awake, his arm draped over Jazmine lovingly. He kissed her head and shut his eyes.

How could he show her how much he loved her?

Suddenly, a small wail snapped him away from his thoughts. His son had awoken and was making the tiniest of pathetic cries Huey had ever heard. Smiling saddly, Huey lifted himself up and walked over to the crib. He set himself by the little bed and ran his hand over his son's face.

"Hey there," Huey whispered, his fingers toying with the curly nap at the boy's head, "Look at you. You're just... you look just like Riley did..." He chuckled to himself, "So I guess that means you look like me..."

Jazmine stirred, but said nothing. Her eyes slipped open and in the darkness she could see Huey standing over the crib, staring down at the baby in a way she had never seen in his eyes.

The baby made a little mewling noise and Huey smiled such a heart shattering smile, it made Jazmine want to cry, "Come see me," He whispered, picking the baby up awkwardly and sitting down in the rocking chair located in the corner, "Come see your Daddy...Yeah... I'm your Daddy." He rocked back and forth, the infant trying to suck something tastey out of Huey's index finger. Huey chuckled and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. Was it Jazmine's imagination or was that a tear she saw rolling down his eye and dropping on Bobby's head?

"Huey...?" She said quietly. Huey looked up.

"Sorry... didn't mean to wake you up," He whispered.

"No, it's okay," She whispered back, "Is he hungry?"

"I think so,"

"Want me to feed him?"

"I'd rather hold him while I can..." Huey sighed, standing up and walking over to her and placing the baby in his mother's waiting arms, "But... whatever,"

Jazmine pulled down her dress, Huey looked away, and she propped the baby up to suckle from her. Bobby hungrily took at it and Huey kept his face turned to stare at the ground.

"You'll probably get sick of him...ya know... by the time he leaves," Jazmine whispered. This earned a scoff from the father, "They leave home on their eighteenth year... don't they?"

Huey snapped his face over to her. He dropped to sit in the chair by her again and blinked hopefully, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, "You... you mean..."

"I don't know what I was thinking," She sighed, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! I... I shouldn't have made you choose at that second. It was... unfair," He confessed, staring into her deep green eyes, "So... you'll stay with me? You want to stay?"

"If you'll still have me,"

Huey's smile became permanent as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, almost forgetting the little life still taking his nourishment from her.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOAHHHH!!oOoOooOoOoOoOO

One more chappie left!!

prolly done by tonight... or 2morrow morning or w/e

luv yall!


	8. END!

"We should probably stop soon, I don't want him eating off schedual," Huey said, pushing the baby carriage containing his sweetest treasure. Jazmine rolled her eyes, her arms wrapped around his arm.

"Yes, dear,"

"And it's kinda hot... you brought sun screen didn't you?"

"Yes, dear," She huffed. Huey smirked, he loved making his new wife irritable. He was normally trying to make her argue with him. She was still partial to being silent and respectful to everyone, especially her husband. And in truth, that pleased Huey most of the time. She was the perfect little house wife.

He placed a kiss on her head, keeping his pace steady. It was a perfect day to go for a stroll. Jazmine was always happy to get out of the house for a walk around the park. It was pathetic in comparison to the jungles of her home, but it was a small price for her current living conditions.

"Oh lord! Is that HUEY!?"

Huey turned on his heels to see Cindy walking over to him, her belly round and her face looking exhausted.

"Cindy?"

"Hello!" She brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes, "Is that... yours in there?"

"Yeah..." Huey laughed nervously. He felt Jazmine's grip tighten on his arm as she stared at the blonde woman, "I uh... see you're expecting,"

"She sho' iz!" Riley exclaimed, stepping over from a vending cart with two snow cones. He gave one to his baby momma and draped his arm over her shoulders. He smirked at Huey, "Yo gon' be a uncle!"

"Hm," Huey pondered, his eye wincing at what type of hoodlum could come from Cindy and Riley, "Well... congrats,"

"Thanks bro! Ya wanna come ova to the crib an' get suntin ta eat?"

"No thanks," Huey said casually, "We gotta get Bobby home. He's due for a nap,"

"A'ight! Bye Huey!" Cindy cued, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Riley just bumped fists with his brother.

"It was a pleasure to see you again," Jazmine bowed. Cindy forced an awkward smile and let Riley lead her away. Jazmine turned to her husband and snuggled into his hold.

OoOOoooOOoOoOOoOooOoOooO

Jazmine was quite the social butterfly around the other mothers of their new neighborhood. She hated leaving the house without Huey, again, partial to her tribe's customs, but would often be coaxed into meeting the "girls" for coffee and gossip. When Huey was at work, she would cart Bobby over to their neighbor's home and she'd put him in the play pin with the other children and she'd take her place with the other women.

They would comment on her clothes, saying they would betotal wretches if their husbands went and bought them clothes on a whim.

"I don't know much of American women's fashion," Jazmine confessed lightly, "Huey just buys me things that he likes... and I wear them,"

"and you're okay with that?"

"My greatest pleasure is to please my husband," Jazmine smiled deeply, sipping at her coffee.

"Sweetheart, in America... women can do what they wanna do. Especially get their own clothes!" Sheryl, the woman who owned the house, boasted, "Why, if Harry told ME what to wear... hm. There'd be quite a dispute,"

"Oh, but I like the clothes he picks out for me," Jazmine said quickly, "I... I assumed they were... pretty,"

"Oh! They ARE! They ARE! We didn't mean it that way, Hun!"

Jazmine liked these women, they seemed nice, but she didn't trust them. She would keep her mouth shut when the gossip sessions broke out. She didn't understand a lot of it. Huey would just kiss her when she told him about it and say, "They're bitches, Jazmine. Don't worry about it,"

"Would you like for me to stop seeing them?" She asked saddly, jumping on her knees on their bed. Huey side glanced her as he slid himself under the covers.

"I thought you liked them,"

"Oh, I do. But if it displeases you that I see them then-"

"Jazmine," Huey cut her off, taking out his book, "I'm not gonna tell you who you can see and who you can't. I don't like you being cooped up alone here all day when I'm at the University,"

Jazmine sighed and looked down at him. (he's laying down and he's sitting up, remember?) She bit her lip and stared, as if waiting for something.

"Yes?" He finally asked.

"Are you just reading today?"

He eyed her, "We've had sex every day this week... aren't you... tired?"

"Well yes," she said bashfully, "But you had a long day at work. It's my duty as your wife to-,"

"Jazmine..." She hated it when he said her name in that tone. He said it often, saddly, "A marriage-despite what you were raised to believe- is not one-sided," He sat up and placed a tender kiss on her head, "I love you, and would like nothing more than to have sex with you every night for the rest of our lives... but I understand that you don't. I love you enough to control myself because that's what love is- doing what you think is best for the other person,"

"But I do!" She exclaimed, "Which is why I-"

"I know. And I appreciate it, alot. But... You gotta let me give you what I think is best for you too," He told her lovingly, "I don't want you to think I take advantage of you. Tell me what you want and I'll do what I can to make it happen,"

"For sex?"

"For everything! Clothes, food, things to talk about, how to raise Bobby. _Everything_, Jazmine," As soon as he finished talking he kissed her cheek, "I love that you want to please me... and you do. You don't have to work so hard at it,"

She pushed up on him, shoving him down on his back and smirking down at him. She kissed him passionately and let his hand roam up her hip.

"I can take what I want from you, Huey,"

"Jazmine..." He groaned, feeling her hand wonder under the seam of his boxer shorts, "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"I am too tired," she said suddenly, pulling off him and rolling on her side to have her back face him, "Good night,"

"You little... tease!" Huey was flabbergasted, "How you gonna do that ta..."

"Goodnight,"

Huey grabbed her, pulling her into his hold so he could spoon her. She laughed, his hands tickling her love handles, "You're gonna be SO tired in just a few minutes!"

"Oh, so you're punishing me, now?"

"What can I say?" Huey smirked, pulling at her night gown with his fingers, "I want you to feel right at home,"

Just as Jazmine got her hands back to his body, the baby moniter went from just plain static to a loud baby wailings. Huey huffed and flopped down on his back. Jazmine giggled, trying to get another kiss from him, "He's okay. He's just crying to hear his own voice. Babies do that,"

Huey let her kiss him, but didn't put any back, "I... know. It's just..."

"So he'll be okay for... what's it gonna take you? Five minutes?" She slipped her hand back into his boxers again. He exhaled and grabbed her hand, halting her assault, "Huey!"

"I'm sorry," He bit out, getting up and heading for the door, "I am really, really sorry."

"Huey!" She laughed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, flopping on her back. She didn't want to get up. She knew Huey was a sucker for that kid... he couldn't, just couldn't let him sit in there and cry. Even if he knew that it was for no reason. She smiled when she heard a new voice on the moniter admist the crying baby.

"Hey, Bobby! What's wrong?... Aww... Yeah. There, there. Daddy's gotya," And with that, the crying soon dulled and stopped all together.

About three and a half seconds later, Huey was walking into the bedroom with a now silent, but sleeping Robert.

"He wants to sleep with us tonight,"

Jazmine smiled, "I thought your book said that its not good for infants to sleep with their parents,"

"Well... it's good for me," Huey said simply, setting the baby between them.

"What was what you were saying earlier? Something about doing what's best for THEM and not yourself if you love them?,"

"You've spoiled me," He said, getting down on his side and pulling the covers over his own legs and his sons.

Jazmine and Huey stared at each other, their baby between them. The silence lasted but so much was said during it. Huey laced his fingers with hers, trying to muster all his love and affection through that one touch. He lovingly looked down at his imaculet and pure son, and then to his wife, who was beaming at him like the perfect angel she was. He had everything he needed and loved right there with him.

"I love you," He told her finally with silent words that he mouthed.

"I love you too," she mouthed at him back.

OoOOoOOOoOOoOOooOooOO

YEY! snikker i can so imagine Huey being one of THOSE kinda daddys... rofl'

well. thats it. hope y all liked it!!


End file.
